


1.20 - Dem Tode nahe

by obidalanetwork_archivist



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Angst, Complete, Friendship, General, Movie: Star Wars: Attack of the Clones
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obidalanetwork_archivist/pseuds/obidalanetwork_archivist
Summary: Um Nisa Amari zu retten, stürzt sich Obi-Wan abermals in einen kräftezehrenden Kampf und Padmé muss hilflos mit ansehen, wie der Jedi an seine Grenzen getrieben wird.
Collections: Obidala Network





	1.20 - Dem Tode nahe

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Nadia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Obidala Network](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Obidala_Network) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Obidala Network’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/obidalanetwork/profile).

_Was bisher geschah...  
Obi-Wan gibt seine Zurückgezogenheit auf, als ein Ruf Senatorin Amidalas bei ihm eingeht. Auf der Reise von Tatooine nach Naboo lernt er Lin'A Tamal kennen, die sein neuer Padawan werden soll. Kurz vor dem Andocken in Naboo werden sie von einem unbekannten Aggressor angegriffen, der jedoch plötzlich genauso schnell verschwindet, wie er auftauchte. Obi-Wan und Lin'A schaffen es das Schiff zu landen und setzen ihren Weg zur Senatorin fort, die Obi-Wan die Nachricht übermittelt, dass Anakin spurlos verschwunden ist. Ihm wird klar, dass etwas Böses an Macht gewinnt und Anakin in Gefahr schwebt, auf die dunkle Seite gezogen zu werden, zum anderen will er Padmé nicht mehr unglücklich sehen. Also verspricht Obi-Wan ihr, dass er ihren Mann finden wird und reist nach Coruscant, um den Jedi-Rat um Zustimmung für die Suche zu bitten, aber auch, weil er Lin'A als seinen Padawan anerkennen möchte. Der Jedi-Rat erkennt Obi-Wans Konflikt, lässt ihn jedoch nach Tatooine reisen, wo er sich mit einem Kopfgeldjäger trifft, um Informationen zu erlangen. Währenddessen ruft Kanzler Palpatine eine Sitzung gegen den Wunsch des Jedi-Rates ein. Senatorin Amidala folgt diesem Ruf, wird aber während ihres Fluges nach Coruscant angegriffen. Ihr Raumschiff erreicht niemals den Zielort. Obi-Wan erhält eine letzte Mitteilung von Padmé und will nach Coruscant reisen, um ihr zu helfen, da muss er miterleben, wie sein Padawan von einem Angreifer niedergestreckt wird. Auf Coruscant erfährt er schließlich, dass sein Informant bereits den ehemaligen Meister seines Padawan tötete. Während dessen wird ein Kopfgeld auf jeden Jedi ausgeschrieben und eine erbitterte Jagd beginnt …_

++++

Nisa spürte die Angst, die in ihrem Inneren hochkroch, während sich allein durch die Macht des Sith ihre Kehle immer mehr zuschnürte. Sie wollte versuchen mit ihren Händen das unsichtbare Band von sich zu ziehen, doch sie berührte nur ihre eigene Kehle. Ein ergebnisloses Unterfangen. Sinnlos. Nutzlos.

Die Angst in ihren Gliedern wurde stärker, das Gefühl von Schwärze und Unendlichkeit kam näher. Verzweiflung machte sich in ihr breit. Sollte das wirklich ihr Ende sein? Getötet von der Dunklen Seite der Macht. Getötet von der Seite, die sie immer unterstützt hatte und dessen sie Teil gewesen war. Teil des Bösen, der machtvollen Seite bis sie jenen Jedi kennen gelernt hatte, der es verstanden hatte, ihr und sein Schicksal gleichermaßen in eine Bahn zu lenken. 

++++

Padmé saß am Boden und starrte noch immer auf den abgetrennten Kopf des Sith. Ihre Finger zitterten, nein, ihr ganzer Körper zitterte. Doch nicht wegen des Anblicks, sondern, weil in ihrem Inneren eine Angst erwacht war, die sie bis zu diesem Augenblick nur einmal empfunden hatte, nämlich als Anakin verschwunden war.

Langsam, fast zögerlich drehte sie ihren Kopf in die Richtung, in der sie Garen, den anderen Jedi, vermutete und sah den Korridor entlang.

_„Geht zu Garen!“_ , hallte es in ihrem Kopf nach.

Obi-Wan hatte bitter geklungen, bitter und verletzlich. Verletzlicher als sie je vermutet hätte.

Hatte sie ihn richtig verstanden? War da wirklich mehr als Freundschaft, die er für sie empfand? War sie schuld daran, dass ein Jedi nach dem anderen fiel?

Wie konnte Obi-Wan sich mit Anakin vergleichen? Mit dem einst so herzlichen und doch so egozentrischen jungen Mann, der zwar eine tiefe Liebe für sie empfand, dessen Liebe aber nicht tief genug schien, um bei ihr zu bleiben, statt sich seiner Eitelkeit zu ergeben.

Wie konnte er sich mit ihm vergleichen? Obi-Wan, der treusorgende, liebevolle Mensch, dessen Güte ihr Herz erwärmte und schon immer hatte erwärmen können. Der junge Jedi, der seit sie sich kannten zu einem reifen, verantwortungsbewussten erwachsenen Mann herangereift war. Ein Mann, der sein eigenes Leben mehr als einmal der Gerechtigkeit unterordnete.

Padmé ließ ihren Blick in die andere Richtung schweifen, in die Obi-Wan gegangen war.  
Sie wusste, dass er nicht mehr bei Kräften war, sie wusste ebenso, dass er nicht wollte, dass sie sich in seiner Nähe befand. Jedes seiner Worte hatte sie aufgesogen und in sich eingeschlossen. Dennoch wusste sie ebenso gut, dass sie nicht einfach dasitzen und warten oder ihm gar den Rücken zu kehren konnte. Sie musste etwas tun. Auch wenn sie Gefahr lief, ihr eigenes Leben dabei zu riskieren.

Egal was Obi-Wan empfand, egal wie sehr sie fürchtete, dass er der Dunklen Seite näherkam, dieses tiefe innige Gefühl, das sie für ihn empfand, dieses Gefühl, das sie bisher als unergründlich tiefe Freundschaft wahrgenommen hatte, ließ nicht zu, dass sie davonlief.

Und so stand sie auf, warf noch einen letzten Blick auf den toten Sith, griff sich eine herumliegende Waffe und eilte dem Jedi hinterher.

++++

Obi-Wan schienen die Augen zu brennen. Eine Verzweiflung tobte in ihm, die er in seinem Leben noch nie empfunden hatte. Nur einmal war er annähernd in die Nähe dieser Gefühle geraten. Es war der Tag gewesen, an dem sein Meister gestorben war.   
Dieses eine Mal hatte er seine Gefühle kaum unter Kontrolle halten können und dennoch hatte er es mit all seiner Willenskraft geschafft. Der Glaube, den richtigen Weg zu gehen, Qui-Gon damit zu ehren, hatte ihn gestärkt.

Und als er erfahren hatte, dass Anakin die Senatorin geheiratet hatte, hatte er zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen nur Enttäuschung empfunden, Enttäuschung und eine Müdigkeit, die ihn ins Exil getrieben hatten. Dorthin, wo alles seinen Anfang genommen hatte. Doch jetzt … jetzt waren die Emotionen so stark in ihm, dass ihm klar wurde, dass er seinem Bestreben, seinem Meister Ehre zu machen, nicht mehr gerecht werden konnte.

Obi-Wan war noch nicht einmal auf der Brücke angelangt, da konnte er den Sith schon spüren. Eine dunkle Welle der Macht, voll Zorn und Boshaftigkeit schlug ihm entgegen. Und so wie er seinen Gegner spüren konnte, so wusste der junge Jedi-Meister, auch sein Feind konnte fühlen, dass er in der Nähe war.

Er zog sein Lichtschwert, atmete noch ein letztes Mal tief durch und aktivierte es entschlossen. Noch nicht einmal ganz um die Ecke, ließ er es in die Höhe schnellen. Keine Sekunde zu spät. Sein Gegner, erneut ein Sith, hatte ihn wie vermutet schon erwartet und seinerseits zum Schlag ausgeholt. Obi-Wan gelang es gerade so den Angriff zu parieren.

Sein Blick glitt nur kurz zur Seite, wo Nisa auf die Knie sackte, aber wohlauf zu sein schien. Mit dem Angriff auf den Jedi hatte der Sith sein anderes Opfer loslassen müssen.   
Nisa hockte keuchend am Boden, ihre Hände am Hals und die Haare wild ins Gesicht hängend.

Obi-Wan ließ seinen Blick wieder von ihr und wandte sich ganz seinem Gegner zu. Seiner Verbündeten ging es soweit gut, jetzt hatte er keine Zeit mehr, sich um sie zu kümmern. Jetzt ging es darum, den Gegner zu vernichten und den Rest zu schützen – Nisa, Padmé, Garen und seine Padawane.

Das blaue Lichtschwert des Jedi-Meisters durchschnitt die Luft und sauste auf den Sith zu, der mit seinem doppelschneidigen Lichtschwert reagierte und den Schlag abfing. 

Ein wilder Kampf entbrannte, dem Nisa geschwächt und entsetzt wich. Sie wusste, ohne ihre Waffe taugte sie nichts und in diesem für sie unkontrollierbar schnellen Kampf hatte sie keine Chance einzugreifen.

Hinter ihr tauchte die Senatorin auf, dessen Gesicht voller Entschlusskraft erschien, bis sie schließlich sah, mit welchen Energien dieser Kampf geführt wurde.

Padmé kniete sich neben die Kopfgeldjägerin, kontrollierte wie es ihr ging, ehe beide Frauen ihren Blick wieder auf den Kampf richteten, dessen Geschwindigkeit immer mehr zuzunehmen schien.

++++

E’Lin spürte einen leichten Schmerz in ihrer Schulter und sah ihren Gegner mit zornigem Blick an. Hatte es diese Maschine tatsächlich geschafft, sie zu treffen? Mit einem kräftigen Hieb zerstörte sie die Drohne in tausende von Einzelteilen. Nicht mit ihr!

Garen sah kurz zu ihr hinüber und begutachtete, ob ihre Schulter schwer verletzt war, doch außer einer kleinen Schramme war nichts zu sehen. Der Schuss hatte die junge Frau nur gestreift.

Lin’A erledigte keuchend einen letzten Droiden, dann war es plötzlich ruhig um die Drei. 

Garen sah von einer Zwillingsschwester zur anderen und vergewisserte sich, dass beide wohlauf waren. Er wusste, Obi-Wan würde ihn lynchen, wenn auch nur einer von ihnen etwas geschehen wäre.

„Wohin jetzt?“, Garen deaktivierte sein Lichtschwert.

E’Lin deutete in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren. „Dorthin würde ich sagen.“

„Nein“, unterbrach Lin’A, der einmal mehr bewusst wurde, dass sie einen wesentlich engeren mentalen Draht zu ihrem Meister hatte als ihre Schwester, „wir müssen Richtung Brücke. Schnell!“

Garen sah Lin’A intensiv an und konnte eine gewisse Sorge erkennen. Nicht, dass er der anderen Schwester nicht vertraute, aber etwas ließ ihn glauben, dass Lin’A eine Verbindung zu Obi-Wan hatte, der er vertrauen konnte.

„Zur Brücke!“, wiederholte Garen daher und setzte sich, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, in Bewegung. 

++++

Padmé schrie auf und wollte aufspringen, als Obi-Wan das erste Mal vom Laserschwert des Sith getroffen wurde und dunkelrotes Blut seinen Ärmel zu tränken begann, doch Nisa hielt sie geistesgegenwärtig davon ab, in einer Kurzschlussreaktion alles noch schlimmer zu machen. Sie beide wussten doch, dass sie in diesem Kampf keine Chance hatten.

Obi-Wan unterdrückte einen Schmerzensschrei und biss die Zähne zusammen. Nicht nur die Verletzung im Arm schmerzte, die Wunde im Rücken hatte sich wieder geöffnet und er konnte das warme klebrige Blut seinen Rücken entlangrinnen spüren. Im Grunde hatte er kaum noch die Kraft, diesem Kampf standzuhalten. Nicht bei dem Tempo, welches dieser Sith vorlegte.

Er war eindeutig geschulter und wesentlich stärker als ihr voriger Gegner, den er trotz seiner Rückenwunde hatte besiegen können.

Obi-Wan spürte, dass dies sein letzter Kampf sein könnte und eine tiefe Ruhe breitete sich in ihm aus. Würde er Qui-Gon wiedersehen? Würde er an seiner Seite stehen und auf das Geschehen hinabblicken?

Sein Lichtschwert streifte den Arm seines Gegners, doch der schien völlig unbeeindruckt davon. Obi-Wan wusste, dass ihn die Kraft verließ. Sein Atem ging schwerer, immer schwerer und schließlich traf ihn der Stoß des Sith so unvorbereitet und kräftig, dass der junge Jedi-Meister erschöpft und geschlagen zu Boden ging. Zwar konnte er sein Lichtschwert noch heben, um einen weiteren Schlag zu parieren, doch er wusste, dass es zu Ende war.

Padmés aufgerissene Augen brannten sich in sein Gedächtnis und er tadelte sie innerlich, weil sie wieder nicht auf ihn gehört hatte. Doch er war dankbar, sie ein letztes Mal sehen zu können. Sie zu sehen, ehe er Qui-Gon folgen würde.

Das rote, doppelschneidige Lichtschwert des Sith rauschte auf ihn hernieder und plötzlich schien die Zeit wie in Zeitlupe zu vergehen.

Obi-Wan schloss resignierend, eins mit sich selbst, die Augen.

To be continued …


End file.
